


Mischief

by Belladonna120



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Father-Daughter Relationship, Friendship, Multi, Other, References to Depression, Slice of Life, Strained Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna120/pseuds/Belladonna120
Summary: *this is a plot divergence im just gonna pretend that Loki's death and infinity war as a whole dosent happen*The daughter of Loki the god of trickery is angry and hurt after being lied too about her fathers death for three years. To add to this confusion her entire planet just got destroyed so she has to relocate to earth with her people, and figure out how to find some semblance of normalcy.





	1. A Day To Rember

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic so i hope you enjoy, i had a little idea and so i just thought i would post i here. 
> 
> im sorry for any grammatical errors i dont have a beta reader.

I closed my eyes praying that this was some sick dream, Asgard destroyed my home gone. Taking another deep breath i opened my eyes looking at the ceiling of the ship and getting to me feet, may as well try and find my uncle. 

I turned to someone by my side. “Excuse me where is Thor?” they regarded me and pointed wordlessly towards the front of the ship. I smiled, “thank you” and took off.

Weaving my way through everyone was harder than i thought but i went slowly and took my time, getting a few wayward glances every once in a while from my fellow Asgardians. As i got closer to the front i saw a woman staring out the large glass window, anxiously i stood next to her. 

“Hello, do you know where Thor is?” she looked at me eyeing cautiously. “Yes but who are you?” smiling “i'm Princess Cordelia of Asgard Thor is my uncle now please where is he?” she relaxed slightly and lead me down a hallway leaving me in front of a random room, i knocked tentatively.

“Uncle it's me Cora may i come in?” i pushed the door open slightly and saw my uncle sitting in a chair. “Uncle?” i strode in now feeling better seeing that my family was ok i hadn't seen him since he went off to follow his nightmare, vision, whatever he called it. He seemed to be zoning out into well literal space, so to shake him out of it i put and hand on his shoulder. My Uncle looked up at me startled, his expression softening once he saw who it was. 

“Cordelia i didn't hear you come in.” he got up and hugged me, “good to see your alright child.” i laughed nervously, “of course i'm alright, i'm not as fragile as you and Grandfather treated me.” after hugging me he walked to a table and poured himself and me a cup of some pink looking liquid. Turning to give it to me he froze and the shook his head. 

“Hello Brother” a smooth voice from behind me said, i didnt turn around i know it's just another illusion or my powers going haywire again making another mirage. My Uncle chuckled, “you know your not so bad brother.”

“Maybe not,” my uncle smiled and picked up a lid from the bottle of drinks he just poured from. “You know if you were here i might actually hug you.” and with that my uncle tossed the cap, resigning myself i waited for it hit the floor but the sound never came. I turned around slightly to see Loki standing with a cap in hand smiling.  
“I'm here brother.” with that my Uncle walked forwards and hugged him and i quietly went to sink into a nearby chair. As far as i knew he had died three years ago in a fight against the dark elves, i couldn't bring myself to look up from the cup in my hands. The two of them started to talk but i wasn't listening at all my mind was far off running through every conceivable possibility i could think of for how he was here now. What pulled me out of my thoughts was my Uncles voice behind me calling my name.

“Cordelia” i tensed up, “yes Uncle?” i replied without turning around. I heard him sigh and his footsteps near me, “look at me child.” he had stopped in front of me and i prayed my eyes away from my cup. “Uncle i would like to speak to you alone, Now please” he made an expression i couldn't read and then walked Loki out of the room. As soon as he was gone i took a shaky breath.

“How is he here, he died three years ago.” i set my glass down worried that my grip would shatter it, “it's a long story child in sho-” i cut him off “we have time i need to know.” i stared him down into his one good eye. He sighed and sat down, “fine Cordelia”

Roughly and hour later Thor was done with his story and i was seething, i had been living in the palace of Asgard with Loki disguised as Odin. for three years he saw me nearly every day and neglected to tell me he was alive, i stood up making a beeline for the door. I heard my Uncle say something but i was too angry to even comprehend it. I walked out the door and standing across from me was Loki, he looked up and me and started to smile and walk towards me.

“Dont,” i said stopping him in his tracks “three years, three years i thought you were dead. Three years and you saw me nearly every day, yet you couldn't just let me know you were ok. Don't try to speak to me i have nothing to say to you Father.” and with that i walked down the hall promptly finding myself a random bedroom and locking the door behind me.


	2. Not My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope to have some longer chapters soon but right now they are short sorry guys. 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!!!

I heard the door slam behind Cordelia as she stormed off, i walked into Thor's room and closed the door behind me.

“Well that could have gone better Brother.” Thor looked at me with sorrow in his eye. “Well what did you expect you lied to her for three years, i may have mourned you but her world was ripped out from under her.” i felt a twinge of guilt in my chest. Picking up my daughters forgotten drink i sat down next to my brother. 

“So where are we headed?” i asked, Thor smiled at me and looked out the window. “Earth.” i choked on my drink, “are you sure that a good idea Brother.” He smiled. “Im positive they love me there.” i sighed, “let me rephrase that is it a good idea to take me there?” he chuckled “no i suppose it isn't”

After a while Thor decided to go to bed i walked out into the halls finding myself at the helm of the ship. Valkyrie was sitting there steering, she looked at me with annoyance. “Good Evening your highness.” she said in her usual sassy tone.

“Not a very good evening honestly” she rolled her eyes “don't really care, but who was that i'd never heard of Thor having a niece. But since she likely isn't Hellas then she is yours.” i lowered my head smiling slightly “that would be correct.” pushing a few buttons she put her feet up on the dash. “Ok spill whats the story?”

“Well she is about three hundred and thirty i want to say, i know i should know that but i don't. Her powers are almost identical to mine, she got virtually nothing from her mother to my disappointment. Right now i don't think she will ever speak to me again, not that i don't deserve it this time.” i said in a sarcastic tone, like i was spilling my heart out to her. Valkyrie chuckled, “who knew you had a heart, i don't know her but i'm sure she will come around. Though she looks just like you i thought you were toying with me when i saw her” 

I chuckled at that, she had long black hair and green blue eyes, she was short for an Asgardian being only five foot three. Thinking back to how she has been the last three years, i didn't see her much since she avoided Odin outside of formalities. I didn't want to raise suspicion so i kept my distance but she seemed well. Her training had progressed and her magic was strong, she had taken on more of my characteristics. The coldness and anger rolled off her in waves, people avoided her like they do me. Though i can't blame her for her reaction, with me and Thor gone she was pretty lonesome in the castle by herself. That is very much my fault though. 

Soon we both turned our heads to hear footsteps in the hallway i looked up to see Cordelia standing there, she promptly turned around and went the other way no doubt wanting nothing to do with me. Noticing the small bit of frost on the floor where her feet had been mere moments beforehand. That had me worried, she was half frost giant and with that came her powers over ice but left unchecked like they likely were now she could really hurt. 

I gave Val a nod and walked off to the direction of the bedrooms to find one that wasn't occupied.


	3. Golden Eyes and Chilling Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive been on a roll!!
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!!

The next few days were better you could say, the people became more well adjusted and it would only be a few short weeks before we got to earth. I was trying to help as much as i could, getting people settled and helping them find family they lost track of in the evacuation. My Uncle had taken the roll as king very well he was delegating tasks to many and finding a grove for everyone to work into. The only thing we haven't figured out is what we will do once we get to earth, though he says we will figure it out when we get there. 

Today was a really good day everyone seems to have found their loved ones and family so i spent most of it by myself in a room i comendered. I like my alone time, on Asgard i spent most of my time in a library studying or working on my magic. After everything my father has done the people weren't too open to me, they were kind and polite due to my status a princess but outside of that they ignored me. I've been doing what i could to help but i dont think its going to get me very far everyone is still weary of me. 

Wanting a little companionship i sought out the one person it seems doesn't feel the need to tiptoe around me, Heimdall. Winding down hallways i figured he would be near the main room of the ship, and that's exactly where i found him. 

“Hello Princess,” he smiled at me as i sat down on a seat near him. “Hey Heimdall, things seem to be going better don't they.” a small nod signaled his agreement. We sat there in silence for a bit before he spoke again. 

“Was there a reason you sought me out today your Highness?” i sighed, “your all seeing dont you already know?” that made him laugh. “I'm all seeing not a mind reader child, though if i had to guess it would be about your Father.” 

“Your only half right,” i said sinking into my chair. “Really what's the other half if it.” 

“The people don't like me so i don't have anyone else to hang out with.” Heimdall chuckled. I smiled at the golden eyed man, he has always been fun to hang out with though after he was considered a fugitive i couldn't see him anymore. Honestly my circle of people to spend time with has severely shrunk over the years, my Father, Thor, Frigga, Heimdall, all gone for the last couple of years so i've gotten pretty great at being alone. 

Though now sitting here with Heimdall even in silence, it feels good to be around others again. Even if my new reality was well disheartening to say the least i got my family and my Father back. 

I shook my head, nope no way i'm not just gonna forgive him he lied for three years about him being dead. I know at some point him or my Uncle are gonna try and tell me he way trying to protect me and that it was for the best. Or that he is the god of lies and that's what he does, but it will all be bull crap he has never lied to me before. Maybe that's why this hurts so much, my dad is a trickster and a liar but he has never lied to me. He has always had the heart to tell me the truth, even if it wasn't good or it was one of his plans he told me.

“I have to forgive him at some point don't i Heimdall?” i sighed and turned to him. “At some point you should, but you don't really have to do anything.” he is right i guess. I don't have to forgive him if i don't feel like it, Thor clearly already had but no way in hell was i going to. Not yet anyway, probably not for a long time, this cut really ran deep. 

The more i thought about it the more upset and distressed i became, i was so lost in my thoughts i didn't notice Heimdall grab my arm to shake me. 

“Princess.” snapping my head down i saw my hands were steaming from the frost that had grown across them. Taking a deep breath i willed it to disappear, it evaporated to leave my skin damp and clammy. 

“Thank you, Heimdall i'm gonna go cool down. Not literally hopefully.” he laughed and i rose giving him a nod and walked back towards the room i had claimed as my own.


	4. Point Break

Valkyrie says we are supposed to get to earth in a few hours, and i can't do anything other than worry. In the last week we have talked of what would happen to my people, my Uncle would like to set up in what he calls Greenland or Iceland. We spoke of me starting my training as the current heir to the throne, which i was less than thrilled about. Asgard didn't want me as queen, they dont trust me and i haven't even done anything to warrant that aside from a few truly harmless pranks.

“I'm sure tony will want to keep an eye on us especially you Brother.” my father and uncle sat together and Thor dragged me along insisting on ‘family time’ i sat in a corner with the only book i still had from my pocket dimension. Rudimentary magic though it was a book meant for beginners it still held some worthwhile knowledge. I read it when i needed a pick me up, my grandmother Frigga used to read it to me she is the one who taught me my magic in the first place. 

I turned to the front page where she wrote me a little note 

Cordelia so starts your path, remember the little things they are more important than they seem. 

She gave me this book when i was about one hundred and seventy, it seemed like forever ago by Midgard standards it was but to me it wasn't too long ago. It was around then i started to lose my family, i guess you could say that made me bitter. I've heard maids in the castle talking a few weeks ago about how much like my father i had become, how my behavior mirrored his before he snapped so to speak. 

I sat looking out the window of the ship out into nothingness. I've never been to Midgard, my Father and Uncle both have been before but i've only ever read about it in books. It's supposed to be kinda like Asgard but bigger with more people and war. Looking to my Dad and Uncle i cleared my throat and closed my book. I wanted to leave my Father kept looking to me i saw him in my peripheral vision. 

“Uncle may i leave now?” he looked to me with a smirk, “nope family time Cora” i strained my jaw and rolled my eyes. “Making me sit here while you too talk isn't gonna get me to let this go you know.” 

“I didn't think it was going to.” i rolled my eyes again, at least my father wasn't talking to me i was taking quite a bit of satisfaction in his silence though it had been about two and a half weeks. 

“Vafi, it would be best not to speak of me while on Earth alright.” oh i spoke too soon, i ignored him and picked my book back up. Much to his disappointment if the look on his face was anything to go by.

 

..o(0)o..

 

Valkyrie told me we were gonna be landing here in a place my Uncle called New York for a few days to work out where the people of Asgard were gonna settle. In the distance there was tall buildings they vaguely reminded me of home, though i guess this was home now. I used my magic to clean my clothes up and make myself look more presentable. I sat down and put half my hair back into a braid and left the rest down. My Uncle walked up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. 

“I would like you to come with me to speak to Stark.”

“Ok but why me.” he smiled softly, “your to be the next queen so learning these things and being a leader is something you may as well start learning now. Besides i would like you to meet Tony and Natasha.” nodding i followed him to the doors of the ship. Stepping out onto the grass there were two people waiting for us, a tall man with a goatee and a very intimidating looking ginger woman. 

“Stark, Natasha.” Thor nodded to them. “So Point Break why are you here with a big spaceship?” he hasn't seemed to notice me yet Stark just stared at the ship. 

“Asgard has been destroyed, i've brought my people here to see refuge.” that got their attention. “Hold on, what do you mean destroyed?” Natasha said, “obliterated by a giant fire monster.” They both looked at my Uncle, Tony waving for Thor to follow him. As the three of them walked off Thor tuned and beckoned me to him, and i walked alongside them into the compound. 

“So Thor who is the girl?” i was wondering when they would notice me. “Hello” i said with a small wave of my hand. Thor gestured to me, “this is my niece Cordelia.”

“Niece meaning Loki's has a kid,” Tony said sarcastically. Natasha looked me up and down, “how come you never mentioned her before.” Thor shrugged “didn’t come up”

“Question how many people are on that thing?” if i had to guess it would be about five thousand ish. “Around five thousand Asgardians escaped. I'd like to find a place to build a settlement on Earth.” Tony mulled it over and as the two of them began to talk more about it i lost interest. My Uncle sat down and i wandered into the hallway to find somewhere to sit.

“So Loki has a kid,” the woman Natasha followed me out and sat with me. “Yep, said kid currently isn't speaking to him though. Get out your questions i can tell you have some.” she had one of those i wanna ask you something faces, you know the one i'm talking about. Her eyebrows knit as she sat down. 

“Did you know about New York?” she seemed to be trying to stare into my soul. “No, about the time my Uncle got thrown to Earth my Father fell off the edge of Asgard. A few months after he fell i got a letter from him letting me know he was ok and that he had some stuff to do away from home from a while. Next time i saw him was at his trial on Asgard.” 

“Where is Loki.” well i half expected that one. “Outside on the ship, keeping an eye on everyone. He wasn't too keen on the idea of coming back here.” the redhead sat back in her seat. “Oh? Why is that.” 

“I mean he blew up a city and sure he helped save Asgard and seemed to have redeemed himself with my Uncle but i'm sure you guys are a bit less lenient.” Natasha cocked her head, “well he would be right about that.”

“Last one, how old are you. You can't be older than fifteen.” i laughed now that was funny, Natasha looked very confused. “I'm three hundred and thirty five, though i guess by Earth standards i look about fifteen.” she seemed to calm down after i sat back and relaxed from laughing a real smile on my face for the first time in awhile. Thor and Tony walked out into the hallway and i stood up. Following them out to the ship. 

Once we got out to the ship Thor asked me to go find Brunnhilde (Valkyrie) and my Father and get them to have everyone or at least the adults meet in the main hall of the ship. To make things easier i teleported myself to her making her jump.

“You know that's really annoying.” i shrugged, “sorry, my Uncle sent me to round everyone up to address them.” she nodded and started off i did the same. Not long after everyone was in the common area of the ship. My uncle stood on the slightly raised platform in the front and turned to everyone i took my place next to him with Brunnhilde and my Father on the other side. Tony and Natasha stood behind us slightly. 

“People of Asgard, for the time being we will be staying here on this ship. A friend of mine Tony Stark has agreed to help us find somewhere to permanently settle and build our new home, for the foreseeable future we will remain here. I will keep you all updated as time progresses.” well that was brief, my Uncle stepped down as everyone started to murmur and to go back to what they were doing before hand. The two avengers turned to my Father who looked more than a little nervous, Stark stepped forward to speak. 

“Now what to do with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vafi - Norse word for chaos, Loki uses it as a nickname for Cordelia 
> 
>  
> 
> Feedback is Appreciated!!


	5. Punching Bag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gonna pick a set update day but as of right now it will be sometime once a week. 
> 
> let me know what you think in the comments feedback is really appreciated.

“Now what to do with you?” 

I knew this was coming another cell like the one i had on Asgard. Id resigned myself to my fate, putting my hands out in front of me in an exaggerated manner. 

“Just get it over with Stark.” he shook his head, “not what i'm gonna do reindeer games, your gonna get an ankle monitor. Your brother here thinks you've changed so we're gonna test that, but in toe out of line and you'll be in a cell got that?” Stark went from smiling to serious real quick, but his plan seemed fair. 

“Until it's done in a few days you will stay on this ship.” i nodded in agreement watching the spy eye me up and and down. They soon walked off with my brother leaving me with Cordelia, as soon as i tried to talk with her she turned point and walked off outside to go lay in the grass. 

I'm fairly certain she got her ability to hold a grudge from me, though i hope not because that could be years before she lets it go if that's the case. 

 

..o0o..

 

The grass around me was cool and nice to lay in, it was good to finally get out of that ship and bounous us my Dad cant follow me. The people had started to come outside and sit on the field, relaxing in the midday sun. closing my eyes i took a deep breath letting myself relax a little bit, id been so busy and tense i didn't have time to take a deep breath. 

“You know for everything they say about you, ya don't look terrifying.” i opened my eyes and squinted at the form standing next to me. He was tall with dark brown hair and eyes, he looked about my age. 

“Yeah well rumors aren't all they're cracked up to be, who are you?” he sat down next to me and i sat up. “Well Princess, im Rowan” he smiled holding his hand out for me to shake and i took it tentatively. 

“Just call me Cordelia, the formal stuff is annoying. May i inquire why you are sitting with me.” he chuckled, “alright Cordelia, you looked like you could use a friend i guess and i kinda find you interesting.” well ok then.

“Ok then, well most people just avoid me. Anything specific that interests you?” i sat so i was facing Rowan. “Yeah actually, i wanna know your top five favorite things.” i squinted at him, i expected something about my Dad or about my Uncle. 

“Uh ok, favorite animal would probably be a horse, favorite food would be melon, for books it would be Illusionary magic, colors green and gold obviously, and lastly favorite season is winter. Now your turn.” honestly i don't even know if my closest family knows every single one of those, now this stranger dose. “Alrighty Cordelia, i'll just go off the ones you listed. So eagle, cheese, weapon guide, orange, and fall.” 

“Anything else you wanna know?”i started to feel comfortable just a little, “yeah actually, so since you like books on illusion magic could you cast one?” he jumped when something grabbed his shoulder from behind it was a copy of myself, “solid state illusions, they can touch things and interact with people. Hard to cast so i can't make them for long but i'm getting better.” he looked at it quizzically before it melted into green light. 

We sat and talked for about an hour before he had to go help his mother with his little sister. I laid back down for a while before i got up to go see if there was anything i could help with. After finding exactly nothing to help with i wandered into the compound, not sure if i'm supposed to be here but whatever. It didn't take me long to find what looked like a training room, with a punching bag and some weights. You could tell this was for the avengers, a normal person does not lift over two thousand pounds. 

I used my magic to change myself into more training appropriate clothes, leggings and a tunic with my boots and my hair tied up. Snooping around i found cloth to wrap around my knuckles, and after spending way too long trying to get it on i stood up and gave the bag a tentative tap. It wasn't long until i was laying into the thing, not hitting it as hard as i could i didnt wanna break it obviously but hard nonetheless. It felt good to let out all my angst, i used to train when i was mad or upset on Asgard and after the last few weeks i needed this. 

A small knock on the door made me turn my head to see my Uncle standing in the doorway. 

“You know there is one of those you don't have to hold back on.” 

“Good to know this is fine for now though.” he moved to sit on a nearby bench. “So where are we at?” he asked, “with what?” i retorted

“With Loki.” he was looking at his hands clearly uncomfortable. “We aren't anywhere.” i sent another punch flying at the bag. 

“Cora you have to talk to him eventually, he regrets lying to you.” i stopped and turned to him. “Which part, the lying to me for three years or me finding out. He doesn't get to walk back in like nothing happened, like he has done with you so many times.” i started to unwrap my hands. 

“You just let him back in, time after time.” my uncle softened his look, “he is still your Father Cora. Sooner or later your gonna have to talk to him again.” i thought back to what Heimdall told me, i don't have to if i don't want to. I know Thor is just trying to help but this isn't gonna be fixed in a few weeks. 

“Not going to yet ok.” i said in a quieter voice and he nodded in acknowledgement. Even with the cloth on my knuckles were still red, raw, and sore so i rubbed them. Thor stood up placing an hand on my shoulder and guiding me through the compound into what looked like a kitchen area, he opened a big silver cupboard and pulled out a small blue square and had me put it on my hands it was cold to the touch. 

The sun was starting to set, everyone should be inside the ship by now. Hopefully tomorrow we can start to get a better idea of what is gonna happen with everyone.


	6. Shot Through The Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so for sure update days are Fridays now, why? not a clue but Fridays are a good day.
> 
> feedback is appreciated!!

I hit the punching bag with a high kick followed with a few well placed punches. Thor let me know where the avengers private training area was so that i could use the equipment i couldn't break. Sadly my Uncle has been a bit bust to spar, i can only get so good hitting a bag. It is a bit odd seeing some of the avengers in here training while i'm in here if not a tad interesting to watch. Natasha is especially impressive, i've been wanting to ask her to spar but she is kinda scary. 

“If you hit that any harder i think i might break.” i turned around to find Tony staring at me. “You designed it not to break so i hope not.” i gave it another good kick before stopping. 

“You know the only other person i've seen hit a bag with that much urgency is Rogers.” i sat down and took a swig of water from a water bottle Tony gave me. “Yeah well i don't have anyone to spar against so.”

“What Point Break to busy?” Tony smiled at his joke, “yeah being the king keeps him pretty busy.” Tony started to set up some weights, i grabbed a towel said my goodbyes and walked out. Most of the ship had water and plumbing, Tony ran some pipes with water to it to keep us from running out and same with power. I got to what was now considered my room and turned on the shower, i need a rinse to get all this sweat off. 

Once dressed i walked off to find my Uncle or Rowan whichever i found first, today that happened to be Rowan. He was with his little sister in the room his family was using. 

“Hey Rowan, hey Alina” i said waving at the tall boy and his toddler sister. “Mind if i come in?” Rowan smiled and waved me into the room and onto patting the floor next to him. I sat crossing my legs.

“So what are we up too today?” i asked while Alina waddled towards me. “I was gonna go outside but it is a bit warm for my liking.” i nodded as the small girl crawled into my lap and grabbed one of my braids. “We could always explore the upper levels of the ship, though not sure if your Mother would be ok with us bringing Alina.” in the last few days his Mother seemed to tiptoe around me, nothing new for me buts its a tad annoying. 

“Yeah my Mom keeps saying to be careful around you, doesn't she know your perfectly harmless.” he got up and poked me in the ribs for effect. “Yeah well your the first person in years to have a conversation that goes past pleasantries with me, well aside from my family. So only you know.” he looked at me sorrow in his eyes before snapping back to happy. We eventually decided to go hang out on the grass outside with everyone despite the heat, finding a nice shady spot under a tree we put out a blanket and let Alina wander in the grass nearby.

“Ok so, are you any good at combat?” Rowan smiled at me, “i mean i'm ok i guess, not sure i would fair very well against Thors niece.” i stood up and stretched holding my hand out to him. “Wanna test that theory.” 

He took my hand standing up into a defensive position, i did the same and told him to make the first move. He ran forward with a right hook i stepped back and blocked swinging with my left. I pushed back sending him a few feet back, he quickly regained his footing and sent a kick my way. I saw my chance and dodging and sweeping the leg, sending him flying down onto his ass. He had the wind knocked out of him but he was  
laughing. 

“I told you i wouldn't fare well against you.” he said smiling as i pulled him off the ground. We both turned to make sure Alina was still nearby and safe, she was. 

“What are you doing!” a shrill voice yelled from behind us both, we flinched and turned around. It was Rowans mother. She came charging over and scooped up Alina and grabbed Rowan by the wrist and began to stomp off. He stopped and pulled his hand free. 

“What's the matter?” eyes were starting to draw in at the scene we were making. “What's the matter, i told you to stay away. I told you she was dangerous and now your fighting with her.” Rowan looked mad, i lowered my head i knew this was gonna happen at some point. Frost began to gather in the grass below my feet. 

“It was a harmless sparring match Mother it was fun.” he threw his hands out to exaggerate his point. “I don't care,” she turned to me “stay away from my son!” 

With that she dragged him off, people were left staring at me and i began to feel the cold seep through my chest. I turned and walked quickly towards the ship and straight to my room. As i walked i say my Uncle, he tried to ask what was wrong but i ignored him and kept going not even caring i was leaving a trail of frosty footsteps behind me. Once i got to my room i slammed the door behind me and locked it, i didn't want anyone around me at all. The ice spread covering the floor and small spires began to grow out of it. Flopping down on the bed i buried my head into a pillow and just laid there ignoring everything including the banging on my door from my Uncle.

I don't know when i fell asleep but when i woke up my head was still buried in the pillow. I could tell the ice had melted but that wasn't the most noticeable thing. Someone was sitting next to me stroking my hair and rubbing my back, i didn't know until they spoke. 

“Móðir girndar  
ok ásæki,  
Fögr sem nóttin,  
í járnviði dvelr  
þrjá risa ber hon  
þrjá risa el hon”

It was my Father, he was singing a song from Asgard. It was a song he used to  
sing to help me sleep or when i was upset as a child. The moment was short lived, there was a knock at my door and i heard it open. 

“How is she?” my Uncle asked, “fine still asleep, though she calmed enough for the ice to melt.” 

“That's good, come Loki i need your help planning the layout for the land were gonna be getting to rebuild.” my Father stopped rubbing my back and i felt a soft kiss on the top of my head. 

“Sleep well Vafi,” he said softly. Before feeling his weight leave the bed and my door close. After i was sure they had left i rolled over on my side and fell back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vafi - Chaos in Norse, Loki says it as a term of endearment. (fun fact it wants to auto correct it to Mafia so thats funny)
> 
> translation for the song in the middle.
> 
> Angrboða  
> Mother of lust  
> and haunt  
> Beautiful as the night  
> In ironwood dwells  
> Three giants she births  
> Three giants she raises


	7. Royal Amends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so life happened, and is gonna keep happening with my high school graduation around the corner. it took me a while to write this and im sorry if Loki is a bit OOC, feedback is really appreciated. i hope you enjoy.

I was lying in my room reading a book like i usually was this time of day when i heard a banging down the hall from me. Closing my book i peeked out to investigate, Thor was down the hall banging on the door of Cora’s room. He turned noticing me and walked towards me, looking foreboding. 

“Brother can you keep watch while i figure out what happened. If you could melt the ice that would be a huge help too.” looking past him i saw a trail of frost and some ice beginning to seep out from under her door. Nodding i looked to me brother, “of course i'll try and talk to her too, not sure how well that will go.” Considering she still hates me pretty much. 

Thor walked off in a hurry and i stood outside my daughters room lightly tapping on the door. “Vafi would you open the door?” i asked hoping she would, knowing there wasn't a chance in Valhalla it was gonna happen. Pressing my ear to the door i listened and heard her breathing level out and it sounded like she was asleep. I used my magic to unlock the door and melt the ice just enough to get it open. Quietly i opened the door and peeked in what i saw was a disaster. Whatever happened had her emotions in overdrive, ice coated every surface and spires were beginning to grow out of each of them. The room was probably in the negatives temperature wise though it was hard to tell. 

I began trying to unfreeze the ice around the room but to little avail, i had never practiced much with my frost giant abilities and only had a few years of experience under my belt. Cordelia has been using them her whole life though hers are highly unstable. Sighing i walked over and sat on the bed cracking the ice beneath me.

“What am i gonna do with you kid,” placing a hand on her back i focused calming magic and energy into her hoping to help her calm down and to figure out why her emotions are so out of control. I got hit will a wall of anger and hurt, it reminded me of how i used to be how i was when Thor and i were of Asgard and what resulted in the events of New York. i pushed harder hoping to calm some of it but to no avail. So i settled with rubbing her back like i used to do when she was little. It has been years since I've been able to spend time with her like this. 

A while later Thor knocked on the door and summoned me to help him with planning the land distribution. I gave Cora one last pat and got up leaving the room. 

“So i figured out what happened,” Thor said to me as we walked to our room. “She had a sparring match with that new friend of hers Rowan, apparently his mom saw and isn't too fond of you. She made a scene and i'm guessing that is why Cordelia is the way she is.” i hung my head, i knew people were angry with me and my actions against Midgard, Asgard, and Jotunheim. 

“So this is my fault.” Thor looked at me sorrowfully, “I've never known you to take the blame so quickly brother.” we got to our room, i sat on the couch. “Yes well trying to be something more as you put it.” 

“So Loki i think we should let it settle before we try and help, if we push with Cora she won't take kindly to it.” i nodded agreeing, “all right but i would like to go and talk to that boys mother see if i can clear things up myself.” 

 

It had been a few days and Cora hadn't been out of her room much, Thor had been checking up on her though she had been dismissive. I was on my way to speak with the boy Rowans mother Agatha. Once i got to the door i knocked ever so lightly, a boy i assume to be Rowan opened the door with a young girl on his hip. 

“Your Majesty how can i help you,” he refused to make eye contact. “I'm here to speak with your mother about what happened with Cordelia a few days ago.” he let me in shutting the door behind me. “I can promise you Prince Loki that we were just goofing around i meant Cora no harm.” that made me smile and chuckle.

“Oh i know i'd be more worried about her hurting you, she has been sparing with Thor, Sif and the warrior three her whole life.” he put the little girl down “ok then why are you here.” he seemed to relax a little and gestured for me to sit down at the small table across from the beds. 

“I wanted to clear up what happened with your mother the other day, Cora took it hard and to be honest i think you're the only friend I've seen her make before. I wasn't well liked before the events that led to my imprisonment, now all of that is being projected onto her when she has done nothing to deserve it.” 

“You know my mom told me to stay away from her, that she was dangerous and that she was just like her father. I think both of those are true, she is strong and well calculated. She seems to have this self doubt you both share, though you both scare me i don't wanna avoid her but i can't disobey my mother.” i chuckled she found one much like Thor. though i take he he is much more grounded than my Brother is. As he finished and went to his sister his mother walked through the door. She immediately stiffened and bowed deeply i could feel the anxiety radiate off her in waves. 

“Your Majesty, what can i do for you?” Rowan looked nervous, “i'm here to speak to you about my daughter, from what i understand you made a scene about your son and her sparing.” i signaled for her to sit and pulled out a chair for her, once i placed myself across from her she spoke. 

“Yes i asked him to stay away and when i saw them fighting i snapped, i meant no offense to the royal family.” she stared a hole into the table, wouldn't even look at me. “We’re not offended in the slightest, just worried about Cordelia. You see Cordelia is a closed off person and due to my actions she has met prejudiced, I've never seen her make a friend not a real one at least. She seems to have taken to Rowan and seeing as neither of them were in danger i would like to continue to see them spend time together.” 

“Y-yes your Majesty.” i nodded turning to the brunet boy, “Cora is on the top floor room ten if you would like to speak to her.” with that i got up and left the room going to find my brother.


End file.
